King & Lionheart
by casinocalavera
Summary: Que Mavis baje del cielo, por que Juvia Lockser perdió todo el interés en él.
1. Prólogo

_"It's not what I need,_  
_ No, your love's not what I need,_  
_ So don't give it to me."  
— **Arctic Monkeys, Evil Twin.**_

* * *

Pasaron semanas desde _el incidente_.

Juvia decidió nombrarlo así, ya que no podía armarse de valor para colocarlo bajo la etiqueta de "rechazo". Suspirando y llevándose una mano al rostro, trató de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente. _Era raro_. Simplemente eso. Era raro regresar al gremio, ver la cara de la persona que más amaba y recordar lo que sucedió durante el festín después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

_"Yo no."_

Esa simple oración que volvía sus ojos llorosos resonaba todo el tiempo en su cabeza. Y sin embargo ella debía de poner una sonrisa en su rostro, alzar la barbilla y elogiarlo. Después de rodar mucho en su cama, noches de insomnio y reflexiones, Juvia lo decidió. Si Gray Fullbuster no necesitaba su amor, ella no lo necesitaba a él. Primero pensó en golpearse por tener tales pensamientos. ¡Sentía que estaba traicionando a Gray-sama! Pero después de eso, y al recordar sus palabras que aplastaron su corazón, estaba más que decidida.

Por eso ahora se encontraba frente al espejo, con una nueva vestimenta y un nuevo peinado.

Tal vez no era una nueva versión, pero se sentía linda.

En lugar de sus usuales atuendos tan reservados, Juvia llevaba unos pantalones cortos —muy cortos, si era sincera— que mostraba sus largas y bien tornadas piernas, además de la marca del gremio en su muslo. Y no solo eso; también llevaba una blusa blanca, muy casual, con vuelos y un escote pronunciado. Se había cortado el cabello apenas un poco, y lo tenía suelto. No llevaba sombrero, y algunos mechones rebeldes enmarcaban su rostro a la perfección.

_"Voy a empezar a decir no a las cosas que no me gustan"_

La peliazul suspiró una vez más.

Se sacudió la ropa un poco, y mirándose una vez más al espejo, salió de Fairy Hills.

**#**

Gray parpadeó varias veces.

¡Por las faldas de Mavis! ¡Debía de estar alucinando! Por que de ninguna manera, en ningún universo, Juvia Lockser estaría frente al tablón de misiones, mucho menos, vestida de esa forma. Algunos de los varones del gremio la ayudaban a elegir una misión, y por ayuda, Gray sabía que intentaban de cualquier forma tener un movimiento con la maga. El pelinegro cerró el puño entorno a su bebida mientras observaba como esos idiotas hablaban con ella. No fue hasta cuando Juvia, en un intento de juntar sus manos notablemente apenada, hizo —involuntariamente— que sus pechos se mostraran más.

Los ojos de los magos fueron directamente a su escote.

El mago de hielo no lo soportó.

Se levantó de su asiento como un resorte, y en menos de lo que alguien podía gritar "¡Gray!" ya estaba cubriendo el cuerpo de Juvia de las miradas acosadoras. Probablemente todo el gremio se quedó en silencio. Probablemente su mirada asesina les advertiría a los otros magos que se alejaran. Pero en ese momento no le importaba.

Se aclaró la garganta, y alzó una ceja.

"¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?" Fue lo único que dijo. Los otros miembros de Fairy Tail murmuraron cosas por lo bajo, pero finalmente se alejaron. Después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo, el gremio regresó a la normalidad.

Gray se giró para encarar a Juvia. Esperaba que ella estuviese siendo una fangirl, hablando de fantasías y como él era su héroe. Pero en su lugar, Juvia lo estaba observando con una ceja alzada. El pelinegro se sonrojó, pensando en la estupidez que acababa de cometer. Tragó saliva, y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

"Oi, Juvia. ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa?" Preguntó, esperando nuevamente, que Juvia respondiera con fantasías e ideas sobre querer impresionar a Gray-sama. Sin embargo, su respuesta lo dejó boqueabierto.

"Por que quiero."

Parpadeó una vez, luego otra y finalmente otra.

¿Por qué estaba hablando en primera persona? ¿Por qué le estaba respondiendo de esa manera tan seria y sin una sonrisa en el rostro? Gray la observó impactado mientras ella regresaba su atención al tablón de misiones. Como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento, Juvia ladeó el rostro y lo observó durante unos minutos.

Entreabrió los labios.

"Tu ropa, Gray."

Y se alejó sin más, con una petición de misión en la mano, dejando a un Gray muy aturdido.

El mago la vio acercarse a la barra, decirle algo a Mirajane, y finalmente, la vio salir del gremio.

_«¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?»_

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, hola!Este es un fanfic que originalmente comencé a escribir en inglés, pero al parecer hay muchos lectores en español, así que me animé a subirlo (después de que lo pidieran en los reviews). Deben de disculparme por los dedazos o las faltas en algunas partes, pues lo traduje desde cero. Creo que para los próximos capítulos escribiré dos versiones: español e inglés.  
PUAJ! No me está gustando a donde va Hiro con el manga. En serio, Hiro? Nos das un momento Gruvia y luego matas a la ship? No lo entiendo. En fin, si este fic tiene éxito en español, traduciré los otros capítulos. Éste es solo el prólogo, y actualmente estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de la versión en inglés. Decidí nombrarlos diferente para evitar confusiones con mis lectores del otro lado.  
ñam ñam ñam, creo que es todo! Sus reviews son apreciados. Díganme si quieren que continúe con eso, tiradme tomates, todo!  
Muchas gracias por leer._

**-casinocalavera.**


	2. Cielo Estrellado

_"Can't you see,_  
_ I beg and plead,_  
_ Cause when your eyes light up the skies at night,_  
_ I know you're gonna find your way back to me."  
**— The All-American Rejects.**_

* * *

La primera cosa que Gray vio al entrar al gremio esa mañana, fue la cabeza esquelética de un animal colosal. Warren y Wakaba se encontraban frente a esa cosa, hablando animadamente. El mago de hielo se acercó a ellos, observando detenidamente el cráneo de lo que parecía ser un animal.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" preguntó a nadie en específico, pero Warren se aclaró la garganta, y se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

"Fue un regalo de un cliente." respondió, tranquilo.

"¿Para quién?" Gray frunció los labios. No era muy común que los clientes regalaran cosas así de fácil, mucho menos una cabeza colosal que era muy aterradora. Se giró hacia ellos, esperando una respuesta.

Wakaba fue el primero en hablar.

"Para Juvia. Acaba de regresar de su misión."

El corazón de Gray se detuvo. Sus dos compañeros siguieron charlando, pero él ya no les estaba prestando atención. ¿Juvia había regresado? Gray apenas si tuvo tiempo de despedirse de ella, antes de que saliese para una misión de un mes. Cuando le estaba diciendo adiós, la maga de agua simplemente asintió, y se fue sin más. Durante todo ese tiempo, el pelinegro había salido a misiones pequeñas dentro de la ciudad. Con esas misiones trataba de olvidar el vacío que por una extraña razón sentía. Primero pensó que debía de ser su cerebro jugándole una broma, porque no way in hell él extrañaría a Juvia. Era muy… obsesiva. Pensó que esa misión tan larga le daría un respiro de ella, pero se había equivocado.

Regresó a la realidad, y se disculpó con los dos magos, yendo directamente a la barra, donde Mira se encontraba.

La mujer le sirvió lo usual, y una vez que Gray se puso cómodo, se armó de valor para preguntar por ella. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese formular la pregunta, Mira le sonrió.

"Si estás buscando a Juvia, está con las demás chicas en Fairy Hills. Se están arreglando para el festival."

Y señaló las pequeñas estrellas que colgaban del techo del gremio.

_Oh shit._

¡Casi lo olvidaba! Era el festival de las estrellas. Fairy Tail, como ganador de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, haría una fiesta para celebrar dicho festival. El gremio había sido decorado desde días atrás, y la celebración iniciaría en unas horas más.

"No la estaba buscando."

Mintió, y pudo ver la decepción en el rostro de la maga.

"Bueno, Erza te estaba buscando. Dijo que tenía que hablar seriamente contigo." Y Mirajane se alejó, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Soy hombre muerto._

* * *

Juvia suspiró felizmente.

Se dejó caer en su cama, con los brazos y las piernas extendidas. Había regresado satisfactoriamente de una misión de clase S que había tomado con el permiso de Makarov, el maestro del gremio. ¡Casi se había olvidado de lo interesantes que eran esas misiones! Había sido muy sencillo, realmente. Tuvo que viajar en tren durante mucho tiempo, pero la batalla que ganó y la recompensa lo hacían valer la pena. Y no solo eso; los clientes le habían dado un pequeño regalo —que había sido, irónicamente, la cabeza de la bestia que atormentaba a la villa— y le habían regalado una cena lujosa en uno de los mejores lugares de Mangolia.

Había sido muy divertido, pero regresar a casa era lo mejor.

La maga de agua movió el rostro un poco, y observó el techo, luego las paredes y finalmente su pulcro escritorio. Donde antes había fotos y cosas relacionadas con Gray, ahora no había nada. Las paredes estaban totalmente limpias, y no había plushies del mago a la vista. Juvia lo aceptaba: había sido muy difícil para ella deshacerse de todo eso. Así como fue muy difícil ignorar su presencia el poco tiempo que tuvo antes de irse a su misión.

Pero ahora era diferente.

Ella era diferente.

No más corazones rotos. No más amor obsesivo hacia Gray Fullbuster. Aún lo quería, como su nakama. Como él la quiso todo ese tiempo. Pero era tiempo de crecer, madurar y aceptar que el mago de hielo jamás regresaría sus sentimientos. Lo había hablado con Lissana, y ella también estuvo de acuerdo en que era momento de dejar todo eso atrás. Juvia regresaría a su comportamiento que tuvo en Phantom Lord, donde ignoraba a la mayoría de los hombres, a excepción de Gajeel-kun.

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo detener sus pensamientos.

"Juvia, soy yo!" La voz de Lisanna resonó por su habitación, y Juvia se levantó de un salto, abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡Lisanna!" le saludó con un abrazo, y la invitó a pasar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Su amiga llevaba en sus manos una bolsa de plástico, con ropa.

"Pruébate esto, sé que te encantará!"

* * *

Gray se miró en el espejo.

Quiso guardar su última memoria antes de que Erza lo hiciera añicos. Pese a la opinión popular, Gray solía vestirse bien. Justo como ahora, donde llevaba un tuxedo negro muy elegante, una corbata del mismo color que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello y su personalidad de bad boy.

Suspiró.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba frente al espejo? ¿Veinte, treinta minutos?

No sabía el por qué, pero quería verse extremadamente presentable para esa noche. En otros momentos y otra situación, Gray saldría con lo primero que encontrara en el suelo de su desordenada habitación. Pero en ese momento, lo que más quería era verse bien. ¿A quién quería impresionar? Su cerebro le decía que a nadie, pero su corazón no paraba de decirle que todo esto lo hacía por Juvia. No la había visto en un mes, era un poco lógico que quisiera impresionarla. Que quisiera verla sonreír y escuchar su risa. Que ella se abrazara a él como un salvavidas y que finalmente, Gray pudiese regresarle el abrazo y así poder oler su cabello.

El mago de hielo se detuvo.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pensar?

Sacudió la cabeza y terminó de arreglar su corbata. Un golpe en la puerta y los gritos de Natsu le advirtieron que debían de marcharse pronto, o llegarían tarde. Maldijo por lo bajo, y se preparó mentalmente para los eventos de la noche. Erza lo mataría. A pesar de que no sabía el motivo, si ella quería hablar seriamente con él, era porque había cometido una estupidez. Gruñó, y viéndose una vez más en el espejo, salió directo hacia el festival.

* * *

"¡Juvia, te ves preciosa!" La voz de Lucy hizo que la peliazul se girara. "¡Casi no te reconocí!" La rubia le dio un abrazo, y el sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Juvia.

"Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Lucy." La maga de agua le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, y sintió una mano suave colocarse en su hombro.

"Las dos se ven preciosas." Era la voz de Titania, Lucy y Juvia sonrieron al verla. La mujer había salido en una misión peligrosa junto con Jellal Fernandes. Nadie había sabido de ellos en unas cuantas semanas, o eso fue lo que todos los miembros del gremio pensarían.

"¡Erza! No sabíamos que regresarías tan pronto." Lucy admitió, llevándose una mano a la nuca. La pelirroja soltó una risa, y abrazó a ambas magas por el cuello.

"No me perdería el festival. Además, escuché que Juvia terminó una misión de clase S por su propia cuenta. ¿Eso es verdad, Juvia?" La mujer preguntó, y las soltó.

"Sí. Fue una misión larga, pero estoy feliz de poder ayudar a los clientes. Fueron muy amables conmigo." Juvia explicó, y la escarlata confirmó su sospecha: Mira le había dicho la verdad. Juvia había dejado de hablar en tercera persona, y para su sorpresa, no trataba de ocultarse para espiar a Gray.

Conversaron durante un tiempo, y Juvia tuvo que disculparse para buscar algo de tomar.

Se despidió rápidamente de ella, y la vio encaminarse a la barra de las bebidas.

* * *

Se quedó sin palabras.

La había visto por casualidad, por que no esperaba que nadie fuese a la barra de bebidas al mismo tiempo que él. Gray se detuvo en su lugar, totalmente petrificado. De una cosa estaba seguro: Juvia se veía preciosa. Siempre lo había notado, como es de costumbre en un gremio, siempre habría chicas lindas. Pero Juvia no era solo linda. Era preciosa. Y esa noche, bajo la luz de las lámparas de papel, y con el murmullo del festival de fondo, no podía verse más asombrosa.

Ella no lo había visto, por lo que se permitió observarla un momento más.

Su vestimenta era, contrario a lo que muchos pensarían, muy reveladora.

Llevaba un top strapless, de color blanco. El top se unía a dos líneas laterales que se ajustaban a sus curvas, exponiendo su plano abdomen, y terminaban en una falda muy reveladora que llegaba hasta sus tobillos. La marca del gremio estaba ahí, hipnotizándolo al contrastar tan perfectamente con su piel de porcelana. Su cabello estaba suelto, y llevaba un adorno en la cabeza, junto con algo parecido a un velo de novia.

Simplemente era hermosa.

Gray podía morir en ese momento. Había visto en persona al paraíso, y no importara lo que Erza le hiciese, recordaría a la maga de agua y todas sus preocupaciones se irían.

"¡Juvia!" le gritó, y la chica se giró hacia él. El pelinegro eliminó toda distancia entre ellos, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Esperaba, nuevamente, que ella actuara como siempre. Que lo abrazara y todo eso. Pero, ella solo le sonrió ligeramente.

"Gray, es bueno verte." Juvia dijo, inclinándose hacia el pelinegro para rozar su mejilla con la masculina, como saludo.

Gray sintió que todo su rostro ardía. Porque, vamos, tener a una chica linda así de cerca, con nadie viéndolos y ella vestida de esa forma… demonios, si Juvia no se cubría Gray tendría problemas. Muchos problemas.

Cuando ella se alejó de él, sin embargo, Gray vio algo en su cuello.

Una marca de amor.

Sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, y todo su mundo se vino abajo.

* * *

_Review? :3_


End file.
